A Coin
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Sebagian besar hal di dunia ini memiliki dua sisi, sama seperti koin. Biasanya hanya ada satu sisi yang terpampang sementara sisi yang lain luput dari pandangan, begitu pun dengan kepribadian seorang manusia. Seperti hal nya lelaki manis bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang melihat seorang Kim Mingyu hanya dari salah satu sisi. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

A Coin © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

" _Hiks… hiks…"_

 _Terdengar suara isakan anak kecil yang begitu menyayat hati, membuat seorang lelaki berparas manis itu tergerak untuk menghampiri sumber suara._

 _Dan benar saja dugaannya, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah berjongkok sambil menenggelamkan wajah di lututnya._

 _Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan dan ikut berjongkok di depannya,"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kelembutan._

 _Anak tersebut masih sibuk dengan tangisnya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Lelaki yang lebih dewasa pun tetap bersabar, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala anak itu dengan perlahan._

" _Ssstt tidak apa-apa jika tidak ingin bercerita. Kau akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Timbul pergerakan dari anak kecil itu, ia mulai mendongakkan wajah dan mengusap pipinya."K–kau, kau siapa?" lirihnya dengan suara serak._

" _Aku Jeon Wonwoo." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, namun hingga detik kelima belas, belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari anak kecil di depannya._

 _Anak itu justru masih menatap kosong sebelum mulai mengangguk,"Aku Daehan, Wonwoo ahjussi." Ujarnya dengan tangan yang ikut mengarah ke depan namun justru mengenai wajah Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo tersentak, ia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan ragu-ragu Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah anak itu, dan tepat seperti perkiraannya._

' _Ah, dia penyandang tunanetra.' Batinnya menyimpulkan._

 _Wonwoo meraih tangan kanan anak yang mengaku bernama Daehan itu dan menjabatnya,"Annyeong Daehan-ah, panggil saja aku 'Wonwoo hyung'. Aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil ahjussi tahu." ucap Wonwoo diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil, menimbulkan senyum di wajah tampan Daehan._

" _A–ah iya, maaf Wonwoo hyung."_

" _Tidak apa, santai saja. Hei bagaimana jika kita duduk di bangku saja? Posisi seperti ini tidak begitu nyaman, kan?"_

 _Daehan mengangguk, ia berdiri dan mematung."Hyung, Da–daehan sebenarnya tidak bisa meli–"_

 _Belum selesai dengan perkataannya, namun Daehan merasa ada tangan hangat yang melingkupi tangan mungilnya dan menarik dengan penuh kelembutan."Ssstt tidak apa-apa, ayo Daehan-ah."_

 _Saat keduanya sudah duduk, Wonwoo langsung menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya sedari tadi."Jadi Daehan-ah, apa yang anak kecil sepertimu lakukan di taman pada malam hari begini, hm?"_

" _Daehan bukan anak kecil lagi hyung. Daehan sudah tujuh tahun, dan beberapa bulan lagi Daehan akan menginjak usia delapan tahun."_

 _Wonwoo terkekeh lalu mengusak surai Daehan dengan gemas,"Iya terserah. Jadi, sekarang jawab pertanyaan hyung."_

" _Sebenarnya, tadi Daehan sedang menemani halmeoni yang ingin belanja beberapa barang di supermarket terdekat, tapi karena ada yang tertinggal jadi halmeoni kembali lagi."_

" _Lalu, kenapa Daehan menangis?"_

" _Hummm seharusnya Daehan menunggu, tapi karena Daehan mendengar suara anak-anak yang bermain tidak jauh dari posisi berdiri Daehan, jadi Daehan berpikir untuk menghampiri mereka. Tapi, Daehan tersesat dan benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana."_

" _Aigoo~ tapi Daehan baik-baik saja kan selama hyung belum datang tadi? Apa ada yang mengganggu Daehan?"_

 _Daehan menggeleng, tangannya meraba-raba seolah mencari sesuatu. Saat sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, ia langsung meraihnya dan menggenggam erat._ " _Wonwoo hyung, terima kasih. Daehan memang tidak bisa melihat sosok hyung, tapi Daehan yakin hyung adalah orang keren yang baik hati." Ujar Daehan dengan tangan yang masih menangkup erat sepasang tangan Wonwoo._

 _Ucapan polos anak kecil itu membuat dada Wonwoo bergemuruh, ia bisa merasakan perasaan tulus yang Daehan sampaikan."Benarkah? Ahaha terima kasih juga sudah memuji hyung. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Hyung rasanya terbang melayang sampai ke angkasa."_

 _Daehan terkekeh,"Hyung~ Daehan bicara sungguh-sungguh tahu."_

" _Hu'um, hyung percaya kok."_

 _Diam-diam Wonwoo tersenyum begitu tulus, ia merasa sangat senang sudah bisa membuat Daehan tersenyum. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur dan mengusap kepala Daehan dengan penuh kasih sayang._

" _Oh iya!"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Hyung habis dari mana?"_

" _Oh, hyung habis pulang bekerja."_

" _Woah, apa hyung tidak ingin segera pulang? Daehan bisa menunggu halmeoni di sini, atau jika tidak, Daehan minta tolong agar hyung mengantar Daehan ke kantor polisi terdekat untuk me–"_

" _Tidak, pokoknya hyung akan tetap menemanimu sampai kau dijemput. Lagipula hyung juga tinggal di apartemen dekat sini."_

" _Oh, begitu. Omong-omong Daehan penasaran dengan wajah hyung, sebab Daehan tidak bisa melihat wajah hyung seperti apa."_

" _. . ."_

" _A –ah maaf jika tidak sopan, Daehan hanya–"_

 _Ucapan Daehan terputus, tangannya dituntun oleh Wonwoo untuk menyentuh wajah lelaki bermarga Jeon itu. Dengan tangan mungilnya, Daehan menyusuri wajah bertekstur halus dan lembut itu,_ " _Wah Wonwoo hyung! Kulit hyung halus sekali, dan hyung tahu apa?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Dari mata hati Daehan, Daehan bisa melihat dan merasakan jika hyung bukan hanya cantik hatinya saja, tetapi hyung juga memiliki paras yang cantik. Cocok untuk appa Daehan!" ungkap Daehan dengan semangat._

" _Huh?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Wonwoo tersentak dari lamunannya mengenai anak kecil yang ia temui di taman beberapa waktu lalu. Namun saat fokusnya sudah kembali, ia melihat sahabat mungil yang seprofesi dengannya tengah duduk tepat di depannya –hanya terhalang meja kerja, dengan alis bertaut Wonwoo menjawab,"Ada apa sih?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ku ya?"

Inginnya Wonwoo mengangguk, namun karena ia tahu bagaimana perangai sahabatnya jika sudah merajuk, akhirnya Wonwoo hanya berdehem."Apa, Ji?"

Lelaki berperawakan mungil itu berdecak sebelum menjawab,"Apa ponsel mu tidak aktif? Eomma mu sedari tadi menelepon dan menyuruhmu pulang tahu! Karena kau tidak menjawab ataupun membalasnya, jadi beliau menghubungiku. Dan, ku pikir sebaiknya hari ini kau pulang lebih cepat, Wonwoo-ya."

"Tidak bisa, jadwal jaga ku belum sele–"

"Aku, aku yang akan menggantikanmu. Sudah sana pulang."

"Ish, tidak mau~ Kau sendiri jelas tahu apa yang akan eomma ku lakukan, kan?"

"Ck, dengarkan aku. Tiap orangtua pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, dan coba saja turuti dulu perintah orangtuamu. Siapa tahu kan memang dia jodohmu."

"Tapi aku belum siap, Ji."

"Kurang siap apa lagi? Kau sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun, kau sudah mapan, kau–"

"Iya siap, itu jika aku dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis. Sedangkan kau tahu? Eomma menjodohkan ku dengan laki-laki, Ji."

"Lalu?"

"Ku pertegas, la-ki-la-ki." Ujar Wonwoo menekankan kata terakhir dengan wajah frustasi.

"Hei, biar ku ingatkan. Jeon Wonwoo, kau bahkan belum pernah berkencan sekalipun seumur hidupmu. Jadi, apa salahnya jika kau mencoba dan menerima perjodohan itu? Aku sangat yakin jika orientasi seksualmu itu cenderung ke sesama lelaki." jawab Jihoon.

"Belum tentu! Aku ini tamp–"

"Ssstt, berisik sekali sih?" ujar Jihoon tak acuh sambil menarik paksa Wonwoo untuk berdiri dan menggiringnya keluar dari ruangan. "Sudah sana pergi, aku tidak ingin diamuk oleh Nyonya Besar Jeon."

BRAK!

Lelaki bermarga Jeon yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis anak itu mendengus keras saat pintu itu ditutup dari dalam,"YAK!"

"PULANGLAH!"

"ISH!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak bisa mempercayai jika dirinya benar-benar patuh pada Jihoon dan berakhir dengan menuruti ucapannya. Sekarang lelaki bermarga Jeon itu tengah menatap pintu apartemennya dengan miris, ia yakin jika wanita yang sudah membawanya ke dunia ini pasti ada di dalam sana.

Siap menuntutnya dengan hal yang sama.

Dengan berbekal tekad, ia memasukan kata sandi apartemennya dan baru saja kakinya menapak di langkah kelima, sudah terdengar suara,"Anakku sayang, akhirnya pulang juga."

Wonwoo mendongak dan tesenyum paksa,"Iya, eomma." Ujarnya lemah sambil melepas sepatu.

Nyonya Jeon masih menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang sangat diantisipasi oleh Wonwoo, karena lelaki manis itu tahu jika senyum sang ibu memiliki sejuta arti.

"Jadi, ada apa eomma?" tanya Wonwoo berbasa-basi meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak untuk apa sang ibu menghampiri ia di apartemennya.

"Aigoo, apa perlu eomma jelaskan berkali-kali? Wonwoo sayang, eomma dan appa semakin hari akan semakin tua. Kau tentu tahu betapa para orangtua seperti kami ingin sekali menimang cucu, iya kan?" Ucap Nyonya Jeon dengan memasang wajah sendunya.

Wonwoo berdecak lirih karena ini bukanlah hal yang pertama kalinya terjadi."Tapi eomma, aku–"

"Lagipula kau pun juga sudah menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun, usia yang cukup matang untuk membangun rumah tangga, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, dan aku juga belum menemukan wanita yang ku cintai."

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu menikah dengan wanita?"

"Eomma aku ini lelaki tampan, itu berarti aku harus mendapatkan wani–"

"Eomma dan appa sudah bilang kan jika kau akan kami jodohkan dengan salah satu kenalan dekat kami?" tanya Nyonya Jeon memotong perkataan Wonwoo sebelumnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. 'Alasan apapun sepertinya percuma saja.' Batin Wonwoo pasrah.

"Kami berniat menjodohkanmu dengan laki-laki tampan yang–"

"Mustahil. Aku tidak mau!"

"Ck, dengarkan eomma dulu. Padahal eomma sudah memberitahumu, ini semua salahmu karena kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan eomma dan appa dengan baik. Kami berniat menjodohkanmu dengan cucu laki-laki kenalan eomma."

"Mustahil kuadrat! Eomma?! Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja. Apa eomma berniat menjadikanku sebagai _pedofil_?"

CTAK!

"Siapa yang menjodohkanmu dengan anak-anak? Ia sebaya denganmu." Ujar Nyonya Jeon santai setelah menjitak kepala sang anak.

"Tapi, tadi katanya cucu laki-laki kenalan eomma. Berarti kenalan eomma itu pasangan yang sudah lanjut usia, begitu?"

Nyonya Jeon mengangguk santai,"Sebenarnya eomma dan appa bersahabat dengan orangtua lelaki tersebut, namun karena mereka pindah ke luar negeri kami pun sempat hilang kontak."

Nyonya Jeon memberi jeda, matanya terlihat menerawang, "Dan memang sepertinya Tuhan sudah menggariskan takdir untuk kita. Beberapa bulan lalu saat di supermarket, eomma dipertemukan dengan ibu dari sahabat eomma itu. Kau tahu? Ternyata kedua sahabat eomma sudah meninggal karena kecelakan mobil." Lirih Nyonya Jeon.

"Eomma? Tapi maaf, aku tetap tidak mau."

"Yak! Kau bisa mencobanya dulu Wonwoo-ya. Jika memang tidak cocok, kami juga tidak akan memaksa."

Wonwoo terdiam, ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Satu hal yang menjadi kelemahannya sejak dulu adalah sosok wanita yang paling dicintainya itu, Wonwoo tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah wanita yang masih terlihat cantik meski usianya sudah tidak lagi muda.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

"Arghhh! Baiklah, baik. Aku akan menuruti perkataan eomma dan appa. Tapi berjanjilah padaku jika kami memang tidak cocok, jangan paksa perjodohan ini untuk terus berjalan, oke?"

Ekspresi Nyonya Jeon langsung berubah dan berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat, dengan semangat wanita itu mengangguk dan beranjak guna memeluk putra tunggalnya yang berparas manis itu.

'Eomma, maaf. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan langsung menolakku.' Batin Wonwoo sambil membalas pelukan sang ibu.

Otaknya sudah menyusun berbagai rencana yang akan ia eksekusi tepat di hari pertemuannya dengan lelaki yang bahkan wujudnya saja Wonwoo belum pernah lihat.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kedatangan sang ibu ke apartemennya.

Sesuai janjinya dengan sang ibu jika Wonwoo akan menuruti rencana perjodohan yang dibuat orangtuanya. Namun, jangan kira jika Wonwoo luluh begitu saja dan memasrahkan segalanya. Terbukti dari pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk mendatangi acara kencan yang sudah diatur oleh sang ibu.

Meskipun sang ibu sudah mewanti-wanti agar Wonwoo mengenakan pakaian yang sopan, rapih, dan elegan, namun realitanya lelaki manis bermarga Jeon itu justru hanya mengenakan sweater biru muda yang lengannya panjang hingga menutupi separuh telapak tangan, lalu sepasang tungkai jenjangnya dibalut celana _ripped jeans_ , dan penampilan itu dilengkapi dengan _converse high_ kuning cerah.

Wonwoo menatap penampilannya di cermin, ia mengusak asal rambutnya sehingga menimbulkan kesan berantakan –tapi tetap saja wajahnya terlihat menawan.

"Hmm, apa aku sudah seperti berandalan?" monolognya.

Sepasang netra hitam itu menyisir kamarnya, menimang-nimang apa sekiranya yang terlupakan, dan saat menemukan benda yang dicari,"Ah iya! Ini sentuhan terakhir yang paling tepat."

Wonwoo mengambil kacamata bulat dan memakainya, ia bercermin lagi dan tersenyum sombong,"Mari kita lihat, apa kau masih tetap ingin menjadi pasangan seorang berandal dan _fashion terrorist_ sepertiku?"

.

.

.

Wonwoo berdecak lirih saat melihat langsung restoran yang berada di depannya. Ia sengaja berangkat dengan menggunakan bis, dan hanya mengandalkan alamat yang dikirimkan sang ibu.

Entah kenapa, dari restoran tempat bertemunya saja Wonwoo sudah bisa merasakan keangkuhan lelaki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu, ditambah dengan kenyataan saat ada salah satu orang berpakaian formal –yang Wonwoo tebak berusia sebaya dengannya– sudah menunggu dan menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan khusus, dimana ruangan itu hanya teruntuk mereka yang sangat membutuhkan keprivasian.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan Muda."

"A–ah terima kasih." Ujar Wonwoo sambil mengusap tengkuk canggung.

Bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis anak membuat Wonwoo tidak terbiasa mendapat perlakuan bak seorang petinggi perusahaan.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Muda Kim sudah menunggu anda di dalam."

"Iya."

Lelaki berjas hitam tersebut membungkuk singkat dan memilih berdiri agak jauh dari pintu, sementara Wonwoo tengah berdiri dengan degupan jantung yang tidak berhenti bergemuruh kencang.

Ia memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napas, berbisik pada diri sendiri,"Tenang, dan hadapi siapapun di dalam sana. Buktikan pada eomma jika aku dan dia memang tidak cocok. Semangat Jeon Wonwoo." Lirihnya dengan tangan yang mulai terangkat.

Cklek

Wonwoo mematung.

' _What the hell?!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Sudah memasuki menit ketujuh, namun dua sosok yang berada di dalam salah satu ruangan VVIP di restoran bintang lima itu belum ada yang berniat memulai percakapan.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya kasar, ia yang awalnya menunduk pada akhirnya mengalah pada keadaan. Dengan perlahan Wonwoo mendongak dan mulai menyunggingkan senyum di wajah manisnya,"Hai." Bisiknya lirih.

"Eung?" dengung sosok di depannya yang memang sejak awal melihat Wonwoo sudah mencuri-curi pandang.

"Hai." Ujar Wonwoo sekali lagi sambil mempertahankan senyum yang tersemat di bibirnya."Namaku Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo bisa melihat jika lelaki di depannya mulai menatap balik,"Kim Mingoo. Namaku Kim Mingoo."

"Hm? Kim Mingoo?"

"Hu'um, sebenarnya nama asliku Kim Mingyu tapi halmeoni lebih sering memanggilku Kim Mingoo."

"Eoh? Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada antusias.

"Kata halmeoni 'Mingoo' terdengar lebih menggemaskan, sepertiku. Eh? Ah tidak! Lupakan saja. Jangan ingat apa yang Mingoo bilang barusan ya? Mingoo malu!"

Wonwoo tertegun, sebelum pada akhirnya ia terkekeh geli,"Aigoo, aku setuju dengan halmeoni, Mingoo memang menggemaskan!"

"Te–terima kasih." Ujar lelaki bermarga Kim sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok selugu Kim Mingyu akan dijodohkan dengannya. Meskipun berusia sebaya dengannya, Wonwoo bahkan sangsi jika Mingyu bisa membedakan mana kaus kaki kanan dan kiri.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kim Mingyu yang ada di benaknya dengan realita yang ada di depan sungguh sangat bertolak belakang.

Mingyu yang di depannya hanyalah anak kecil yang terjebak di dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Dengan kaos merah bergambar spiderman yang dimasukan ke dalam celana, serta suspender hijau motif bintang yang tersambung dengan celana jeans selututnya. Bahkan, lelaki yang Wonwoo yakini bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu menggunakan kaos kaki panjang bermotif kartun _robocar poli_ hingga menutupi setengah betis, dilengkapi dengan sepasang sepatu berwarna oranye yang sangat cerah.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, terlepas dari gaya berpakaian Mingyu, di dalam hati kecilnya Wonwoo mengakui jika sebenarnya lelaki itu cukup tampan meskipun memakai kacamata ber _frame_ persegi dengan rambut klimis belah tengah.

"Wonwoo-ssi?" panggil Mingyu ragu.

"Eh? Wonwoo hyung saja, _arrachi_?"

"Tapi kata halmeoni, jika baru berkenalan dengan orang asing Mingoo harus menggunakan bahasa formal."

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut sebelum ia mencondongkan tubuh dan mengusap kepala Mingyu dengan lembut,"Tidak apa, kita bukan orang asing lagi. Karena tadi aku dan Mingoo kan sudah berkenalan."

"Oh? Begitu ya? Kalau begitu Mingoo ingin memanggil dengan 'Wonnie hyung' saja! Hehe"

"Hu'um, boleh. Itu terdengar bagus."

Perlahan senyum terbit di wajah Mingyu, lelaki itu mengangguk berkali-kali dengan begitu semangat, membuahkan kekehan dari lelaki yang lebih tua."Hei hei sudah, jangan keras-keras. Nanti lehermu sakit."

"Eung!"

Wonwoo tersenyum miris, hancur total sudah rencana yang sudah di susunnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melancarkan aksinya pada sosok selugu dan sepolos Mingyu?

Bertahun-tahun mengabdi sebagai dokter yang terbiasa menangani anak-anak, tentu saja jiwanya secara refleks menumpahkan perhatian dan kelembutan pada Mingyu yang memiliki sikap tak ada bedanya dengan seorang anak kecil. Satu hal yang bisa Wonwoo simpulkan sejauh ini, yaitu kemungkinan jika Mingyu adalah seseorang yang mengidap _autisme_.

'Eomma benar-benar keterlaluan! Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin aku dijodohkan dengan anak selugu Mingyu? Akan sangat jahat jika aku mengikatnya dengan status yang bahkan aku yakin jika Mingyu sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu pernikahan.' Batin Wonwoo merutuki rencana sang ibu.

Sepasang anak adam itu larut dalam obrolan dan sesekali Wonwoo akan tergelak melihat segala tingkah polah seorang Kim Mingyu, hingga interaksi hangat itu harus diinterupsi oleh ketukan pintu dan kemunculan lelaki yang menyambut Wonwoo tadi.

Lelaki itu membungkuk singkat,"Makanannya sudah siap, Tuan Muda Kim."

"Yeay! Wonnie hyung makanan kita sudah siap!" ujar Mingyu sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan rusuh hingga menimbulkan kebisingan.

"Tuan Muda Kim, jangan dipukul-pukul mejanya."

"Ish, Seokminnie menyebalkan!"

"Mingoo tidak boleh berkata begitu. Seokmin-ssi kan memberitahu hal yang baik, Wonnie hyung juga yakin jika halmeoni ada di sini, pasti beliau akan menegur Mingoo juga jika Mingoo seperti itu."

"Eoh? Seokminnie, maafkan Mingoo."

Seokmin tersenyum tipis,"Tidak apa-apa, asal Tuan Muda Kim berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Siap, Mingoo berjanji." Ucap Mingyu sambil memberi pose hormat.

"Baiklah, pelayan tolong bawa makanannya." Tepat setelah Seokmin berkata begitu, dua orang pelayan masuk membawa berbagai makanan dan minuman.

"Silahan dinikmati, Tuan Muda Kim dan Tuan Muda Jeon."

"Iya, Seokminnie."

"Terima kasih, Seokmin-ssi."

Seokmin beserta dua orang pelayan itu segera keluar dan membiarkan dua anak adam itu makan dengan tenang.

Baru saja Mingyu mau melahap makannya, ia bisa merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh tangan lain yang begitu ramping dan halus.

"Mingoo lupa ya?"

Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya dan itu membuat Wonwoo gemas."Eung? Mingoo lupa apa, Wonnie hyung? Mingoo tidak lupa apapun kok!"

"Mingoo lupa berdo'a."

"Ah iya benar! Untung Wonnie hyung mengingatkan Mingoo, tapi jika halmeoni yang ada di sini, dia pasti menegur Mingoo dengan galak. Uhhh!"

Wonwoo terkekeh,"Tidak apa-apa, teguran dari halmeoni itu berarti tanda kasih sayangnya untuk Mingoo. Jja~ Ayo berdo'a." Wonwoo menautkan kedua tangan lalu memejamkan mata, ia berdo'a dengan begitu _khusyu'._

Karena terlalu fokus ditambah Wonwoo menutup mata, hal itu membuatnya tidak menyadari tatapan sosok di depannya yang sedari tadi terlihat lugu nan polos sudah berubah menjadi tatapan lembut penuh memuja, disertai dengan senyuman tipis yang tersemat di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Esvi lagi ngerjain tugas yang harus dikirim via email sebelum tengah malem nanti, eh malah dapet ide begini coba xD mau ditahan-tahan, takut besok2nya malah lupa T.T

**Mau dilanjut ndak? Hwehehe

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

A Coin © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Acara makan malam antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah berlalu sejak beberapa hari lalu, dan Wonwoo masih berusaha menguraikan segala saraf di otaknya hingga ke dasar. Berharap ia bisa menemukan satu saja alasan logis kenapa bisa ia tak mampu menolak kehadiran Mingyu dalam hidupnya, sedangkan ia sendiri meyakini jika dirinya adalah seorang yang sangat apatis pada orang baru.

Saat di akhir acara makan malam saat itu, Mingyu merengek dan tidak ingin Wonwoo pulang. Namun, sebagai dokter yang sudah biasa menangani sifat khas anak-anak seperti itu, tentu saja Wonwoo sudah punya cara ampuh menanganinya. Ia pun mengiming-imingi Mingyu jika setelah makan malam itu mereka bisa bertemu dan bermain kapan saja selama Wonwoo tidak sedang bekerja.

Dan terwujudlah sekarang.

Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan menunggu kehadiran sosok yang digadang-gadang oleh sang ibu sebagai pasangan hidupnya nanti.

"Wonnie hyung!"

Wonwoo menoleh dan tersenyum saat menyadari jika Mingyu sudah datang dengan gaya pakaian yang sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu."Hai, akhirnya Mingoo datang juga."

"Eh? Wonnie hyung sudah menunggu lama? Maafkan Mingoo, ini semua karena Seokminnie!"

Wonwoo melirik ke arah belakang Mingyu, dan bisa dilihat jika Seokmin tengah mengusap tengkuk canggung sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Wonwoo.

"Jadi, kenapa Mingoo menyalahkan Seokmin-ssi, hm?"

"Sebelum ke sini, Seokminnie memaksa Mingoo makan sayur, padahal kan rasanya tidak enak dan Mingoo tidak suka. Dia menyebalkan!" ujar Mingyu memasang wajah juteknya.

Wonwoo tersenyum sebelum dengan lembut ia menarik pelan tangan Mingyu dan mendudukkan tubuh tinggi itu di sampingnya."Tidak boleh marah-marah begitu, Seokmin-ssi itu berniat baik. Sayur itu sehat, Mingoo ingin jadi anak yang sehat kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah lugunya, melihat reaksi itu membuat Wonwoo sontak mengusap surai Mingyu dengan bangga."Nah begitu, Mingoo kan anak baik dan pintar."

Setelah itu sebenarnya tidak banyak yang keduanya lakukan, mereka hanya bercanda di taman itu sambil menikmati panorama langit sore –masih dengan Seokmin yang mengawasi tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa Seokmin selalu seperti itu, Mingoo?"

"Seperti apa Wonnie hyung?"

"Menemani dan mengawasi kemanapun Mingoo pergi."

"Iya, Seokminnie selalu bersama Mingoo. Memang kenapa Wonnie hyung bertanya begitu? Jangan-jangan Wonnie hyung mau mengambil Seokminnie ya?!"

Wonwoo menggeleng sambil terkekeh,"Tidak kok, justru Wonnie hyung jadi merasa tenang."

"Eung?"

"Wonnie hyung tenang karena itu berarti kapanpun dan dimanapun, keselamatan Mingoo akan terjamin."

"Oh, memang Mingoo kenapa?"

"Tidak, Mingoo tidak kenapa-apa. Hanya saja dunia ini penuh tipu muslihat, jadi jika kita tidak berhati-hati maka mara bahaya bisa hadir kapan saja."

"Tipu, apa?"

Melihat wajah bingung Mingyu, Wonwoo pun meraih tangan Mingyu untuk digenggam. Pada akhirnya ia hanya berkata,"Sudah, tidak perlu di pikirkan."

Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu tidak mungkin berkata pada Mingyu hal yang sesungguhnya seperti,"Anak autis sepertimu memiliki peluang besar untuk menjadi korban tipuan dan tindak kejahatan." Wonwoo merasa itu terdengar sangat kasar meskipun maksudnya tidak seperti itu.

"Hyung, Mingoo mau es krim." Ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Es krim? Hmm sebentar." Wonwoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan ia bersyukur saat menemukan ada minimarket yang berjarak cukup dekat dari tempatnya duduk.

"Di sana ada minimarket, Mingoo tunggu di sini saja ya."

"Hyung mau beli es krim?"

"Iya, tunggu ya."

"Tapi Mingoo mau ikut."

"Ikut? Tidak usah, Mingoo di sini saja bersama Seokminnie. Oke?"

"Ish tapi hyung kan tidak tahu es krim apa yang Mingoo inginkan." Mingyu masih bersikeras, namun saat menyadari jika omongan Mingyu ada benarnya juga, Wonwoo pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kajja~"

Sebelum mereka beranjak, Wonwoo menghampiri Seokmin dan meminta izin untuk mengajak Tuannya membeli es krim."Oh, tentu Wonwoo-ssi."

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga acara membeli es krim pun selesai, Wonwoo menenteng kantung plastik yang berisi beberapa es krim dan kudapan ringan kesukaan Mingyu. Saat keluar dari minimarket itu, Mingyu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kenapa Mingoo berhenti, hm?"

"Mingoo pegal. Wonnie hyung~?"

"Apa?" Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasakan firasat buruk.

"Gendong Mingoo ya?"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sungguh, jika tubuh Mingyu seukuran dengan sahabatnya yang mungil –Jihoon, Wonwoo pasti akan menyanggupi saja. Namun realitanya, tubuh Mingyu itu tinggi dan berisi, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh Wonwoo yang sangat kurus.

"Wonnie hyung~? Tidak mau ya? Padahal Seokminnie saja suka menggendong Mingoo." Ujar Mingyu dengan nada merengek, membuat Wonwoo tidak tega.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang,"Mau kok, ayo."

Mingyu tersenyum begitu lebar, ia segera mendekati Wonwoo yang sudah siap dalam posisi berjongkok membelakanginya. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Wonwoo.

Sementara lelaki berperawakan kurus yang sudah merasakan beban tubuh lain di punggungnya itu menarik napas panjang, dengan mengarahkan seluruh tenaganya ia berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Kedua lengan rampingnya menopang sepasang kaki Mingyu yang cukup berat, ditambah dengan beban plastik yang berada di salah satu genggamannya.

Belum sampai langkah ke sepuluh, Wonwoo sudah berhenti dan terlihat jelas upayanya yang berat dalam mengambil napas.

"Wonnie hyung? Kenapa berhenti? Cepat jalan~ Mingoo ingin makan es krim."

"Hah~ Hah~ Tu–tunggu sebentar, ya?" ujar Wonwoo dengan kepayahan.

"Hu'um." Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu bahu Wonwoo, dari posisinya yang begitu membuat Mingyu bisa melihat jelas wajah letih Wonwoo dan bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung yang berada di wajah manis itu.

"Wonnie hyung, kenapa berkeringat begitu banyak?"

"Hm? Tidak kok."

"Begitukah? Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo cepat~"

Wonwoo terkekeh sambil melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pelan,"Jangan lupa nanti es krimnya dibagi dengan Seokmin, _arrachi_?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, kan salah satu es krim yang kita beli tadi memang ada yang untuk Seokmin."

"Heum."

"Heum apa? Seokmin dikasih atau tidak?"

"Iya, nanti Mingoo kasih es krimnya untuk Seokminnie."

" _Good boy!_ "

Sebenarnya jarak taman dengan minimarket itu cukup dekat, bahkan tak butuh waktu hingga bermenit-menit lamanya. Namun, melihat keadaan dimana tubuh seramping Wonwoo harus membawa beban berat di punggung begitu, tentu saja tidak menutup kemungkinan langkahnya jadi sangat lambat dan membuat mereka tidak kunjung sampai.

Wonwoo bisa melihat Seokmin yang mulai mendekatinya,"Ya ampun, Tuan Muda Kim? Anda tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Seokmin-ssi. Tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh , syukurlah. Tuan Muda Kim, turun ya? Kasihan Wonwoo-ssi. Biar saya yang menggendong Tuan Mu–"

" _Shireo!_ Aku maunya digendong Wonnie hyung. Titik!"

Seokmin menoleh pada Wonwoo dan menampakkan raut wajah tidak enak,"Wonwoo-ssi, maaf seharusnya saya saja yang me–"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, santai saja."

Mereka pun berjalan dengan Seokmin yang berada di belakang Wonwoo, mempersilahkan dua Tuan Muda itu berjalan mendahuluinya.

BRUK!

"Wonwoo-ssi!" / "Wonnie hyung!"

Koor serempak dari dua orang itu sontak membuat Wonwoo menoleh,"Tenang-tenang, aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Wonwoo sambil mengulas senyum –berusaha menenangkan Mingyu dan Seokmin yang seketika dilanda kepanikan. Bobot tubuh Mingyu yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan itu sanggup membuat energi Wonwoo terkuras habis, hingga tubuh Wonwoo ambruk saat tenaganya sudah mencapai batas kesanggupan.

Namun, di dalam hati kecilnya Wonwoo bersyukur karena taman tengah dalam keadaan sepi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa ia harus menahan malunya jika sedang banyak orang.

"Wonwoo-ssi, apa anda terluka?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Wonwoo sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Wonnie hyung bohong! Itu celana hyung di bagian lutut kenapa ada merah-merah?"

"Anda terluka, Wonwoo-ssi."

"Eoh? Ah, ini hanya luka kecil." Wonwoo pun mulai mengambil posisi siap menggendong Mingyu,"Sudah, ayo kita jalan lagi." Namun secara refleks ia mengeluarkan ringisan dari bibirnya.

"Anda yakin tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo-ssi?" tanya Seokmin sangsi.

"Wonnie hyung, maaf." Lirih Mingyu. Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu dan mengangkat plastik digenggamannya ke hadapan lelaki bermarga Kim itu,"Ssstt sudah, hyung baik-baik saja. Hei lihat, apa Mingoo mau es krim ini mencair?"

Mingyu menggeleng keras.

"Nah makanya, ayo cepat kita mencari bangku dan makan es krim ini. Kajja~"

Mingyu masih terdiam, membuat Wonwoo mengernyit bingung. Ia melakukan kontak mata dengan Seokmin, namun lelaki itu juga mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa Mingoo? Ayo, naik ke punggung Wonnie hyung." Ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng, lagi.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Mingyu mendekati Seokmin dan berkata,"Seokminnie tolong belikan obat untuk Wonnie hyung. Mingoo juga pernah melihat merah-merah merembes pada lutut Mingyu saat jatuh, dan itu sakit." ujarnya polos.

Seokmin segera mengangguk dan segera pergi, sedangkan Wonwoo tertegun. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat Mingyu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Wonnie hyung?"

Wonwoo sedikit mendongak, ia bisa melihat lelaki berambut klimis belah tengah dengan kacamata besarnya itu menampakan raut khawatir. Wonwoo pun mengusap surai itu dengan penuh kelembutan,"Apa, hm? Sudah ya, Mingoo jangan pasang wajah begitu, Wonnie hyung jadi ikut sedih."

Mingyu menggeleng keras, setelahnya ia tersenyum,"Aku sudah tersenyum. Jadi sekarang Wonnie hyung tidak sedih lagi kan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dengan tangan yang masih mengusap kepala Mingyu,"Kau orang baik, Mingyu-ya." lirihnya hampir menyerupai desau angin.

"Apa Wonnie hyung?"

"Tidak. Ayo kita duduk dan makan es krimnya sambil menunggu Seokmin kembali."

"Eung!"

Pertemuan yang awalnya Wonwoo kira akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir diantara ia dan Mingyu, ternyata tidak. Karena pada kenyataannya hingga beberapa waktu ke depan, intensitas pertemuan mereka justru semakin meningkat.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

"Ya, silahkan masuk."

Cklek

Wonwoo mendongak dan menatap seorang suster yang mengantar dua sosok berbeda usia. Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu tertegun saat menyadari jika ia mengenal salah satu sosok di depannya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Uisanim."

Wonwoo menoleh pada sosok wanita yang sudah memasuki usia senjanya,"Nado annyeong, Nyonya Kim."

"Hei, ayo beri salam pada Uisanim."

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut saat melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa di depannya, dimana seorang anak yang takut dibawa ke dokter akan bersembunyi dan menempel pada orangtuanya bahkan enggan sekadar untuk menatap wajah sang dokter.

"Daehan sayang, ayo beri salam. Daehan kan anak baik, masa bertingkah tidak sopan begini?"

"Halmeonie, Daehan tidak mau disuntik!"

"Tidak akan ada yang menyuntik Daehan."

"Tapi appa bilang dokter itu suka menyuntik pasiennya, dan Daehan kan sekarang pasien. Jadi pasti Daehan disuntik, Daehan tidak mau!"

"Ck, appamu itu hanya bercanda sayang. Percayalah pada halmeoni, hm?"

"Benarkah?" tanya anak kecil itu ragu.

"Tentu." jawab Wonwoo menyambung, ia terkekeh melihat interaksi antara nenek dan cucu di depannya itu.

"Eoh? Suaranya seperti Daehan kenal." Karena tadi terlalu fokus dengan rasa takutnya, Daehan jadi tidak mendengarkan suara dokter itu saat tadi membalas sapaan neneknya.

"Cepat beri salam."

"Annyeong haseyo, Uisanim." Ujar Daehan sambil membungkuk ke arah yang salah. Membuat wanita renta itu membetulkan arahnya dan tersenyum canggung pada Wonwoo, dengan mulut yang bergerak tanpa suara mengucapkan,'Maaf.'

Wonwoo mengangguk,"Nado annyeong, adik tampan. Mari silahkan duduk."

Saat keduanya sudah duduk tepat di depannya, Wonwoo melakukan tugasnya sebagai dokter. Ia memeriksa anak itu dan dibantu oleh suster yang beberapa saat masuk ke ruangannya.

Setelah pemeriksaan, mereka pun berbincang membahas kesehatan Daehan.

"Jadi, Daehan sakit apa, Uisanim?"

"Daehan demam dan flu, mungkin karena kebetulan sekarang cuaca di luar sedang tidak menentu membuat Daehan mudah terserang penyakit. Daehan juga kekurangan asupan makanan yang bergizi, sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya lemah. Tapi tidak apa-apa, cukup beristirahat dan makan makanan yang bergizi secara teratur, pasti Daehan akan cepat sembuh. Mungkin saya hanya akan memberi obat pereda panas, obat flu, vitamin dan suplemen makanan." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Oh, nah Daehan dengar kan apa kata Uisanim? Makan makanan bergizi berarti Daehan mulai sekarang harus makan sayur."

"Ish tapi sayur tidak enak halmeoni. Daehan tidak suka."

Jawaban Daehan mengingatkan Wonwoo pada seseorang, tanpa sadar bibirnya refleks melukiskan senyuman.

"Tidak bisa, sayur itu menyehatkan. Daehan harus suka sayur."

"Appa juga tidak suka sayur, tapi dia sehat dan bahkan tubuhnya sangat tinggi."

"Ck! Appamu itu memang contoh yang buruk. Jangan menirunya."

Wonwoo berdehem,"Daehan, jika ingin kesehatan Daehan pulih maka Daehan harus menuruti apa kata halmeoni tadi. Daehan mau kan bisa bermain lagi dan tidak hanya terus-terusan beristirahat di rumah?"

"Tapi sayur tidak enak~" rengek Daehan.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal Wonwoo hyung sangat suka sayur."

"Eh? Wonwoo hyung? Uisanim mengenalnya?" tanya Daehan antusias. Meskipun matanya memang tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana orang pada umumnya, namun tetap saja binar indah di mata itu tak akan pernah hilang.

"Tentu, karena dokter yang berada di depan Daehan ini adalah Wonwoo hyung yang beberapa waktu lalu Daehan temui."

"WOAH!" Daehan sontak berdiri dari duduknya dan meraba-raba meja, berusaha melangkah mendekati Wonwoo.

Dokter itu pun berdiri dan mendekati Daehan,"Wonwoo hyung di sini." Ujar Wonwoo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meraih salah satu tangan Daehan. Ia terkekeh saat Daehan langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Uisanim? Jadi, Uisanim yang menemani Daehan saat dia hilang waktu itu?" tanya Nyonya Kim selaku nenek yang kehilangan sang cucu saat berbelanja beberapa waktu lalu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Wajar sang nenek tidak tahu rupa Wonwoo, karena saat itu Wonwoo tengah menyuruh Daehan untuk duduk sebentar sementara Wonwoo berniat membelikannya minuman di _vending machine_ terdekat, tapi saat kembali Wonwoo menemukan jika Daehan sudah direngkuh erat oleh wanita paruh baya yang menangis, dan Wonwoo bisa menyimpulkan jika itu adalah nenek Daehan meskipun wajah wanita itu tidak begitu terlihat dari posisi Wonwoo.

Karena tidak mau menganggu momen saat itu, Wonwoo pun berbalik pergi dengan senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya,"Annyeong Daehan-ah, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu." Lirihnya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu saja, sejak pertemuannya itu Daehan tak pernah bosan menceritakannya pada sang nenek, kakek, dan ayahnya. Seolah-olah Wonwoo itu pahlawan super baginya.

Dan saat sekarang mendengar cerita Wonwoo langsung, wanita renta itu tak henti-hentinya bersyukur dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Wonwoo. Ia tidak menyangka jika sosok penolong anaknya itu memang bukan hanya berhati mulia, tapi juga memiliki paras yang sangat manis –persis seperti apa yang Daehan ceritakan, meskipun diragukan karena wanita tua itu paham betul kondisi penglihatan sang cucu. Pantas saja Daehan selalu menuntut agar sang ayah menemui Wonwoo dan menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai ibunya.

Jika sudah melihatnya langsung begini, Nyonya Kim pun setuju dengan segala pujian yang Daehan lontarkan tiap membicarakan Wonwoo.'Dilihat dari sudut manapun Wonwoo memang sudah memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai ibu untuk Daehan dan suami untuk anakku.' Batin Nyonya Kim.

Mereka larut dalam obrolan, namun interaksi mereka harus berhenti saat terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, dan suster yang menemaninya tadi menyembulkan wajah,"Permisi, Uisanim. Pasien berikutnya sudah menunggu."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih."

"Daehan, ayo kita pulang. Lihat, Uisanim sedang sibuk."

Anak lelaki dalam pelukan Wonwoo masih memeluk sang dokter dengan erat,"Tidak mau."

"Uisanim, maaf atas perilaku tidak sopan Daehan."

"Tidak kok, dia justru sangat menggemaskan." Ujar Wonwoo dengan tangan yang terus mengusap sayang kepala Daehan.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi. Terima kasih banyak, Uisanim."

"Aigoo tidak usah seperti itu. Lagipula ini memang sudah tugasku, Nyonya."

"Ayo kita pulang, Daehan."

Anak kecil yang masih memeluk Wonwoo itu mulai melepaskan pelukannya, namun ia masih menggenggam ujung jas dokter Wonwoo dengan erat,"Uisanim, kapan-kapan main ke rumah Daehan ya?"

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Daehan saat harus berpisah darinya, namun bagaimana pun juga sudah ada pasien lain yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Jadi pada akhirnya ia hanya menuruti Daehan, dan menyanggupi permintaan anak itu. Tidak lupa, Wonwoo pun bertukar kontak dengan Nyonya Kim.

.

.

.

Memasuki akhir pekan, biasanya Wonwoo hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan kegiatan yang monoton dan bahkan dianggap membosankan oleh beberapa orang. Ia paling suka bersantai sambil membaca novel, ditemani segelas teh _chamomile_ di ruang santainya. Namun, pengecualian untuk kali ini. Karena saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, ia justru sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumah sosok yang sudah meneleponnya pagi tadi.

Kim Daehan.

Ia yang menelepon Wonwoo dan merengek agar Wonwoo makan siang bersama di rumah si anak kecil bermarga Kim itu. Walau sebenarnya Wonwoo malas bergerak, tapi ia akui jika sebenarnya ia juga merindukan sosok anak kecil tunatetra yang selalu membawa aura positif, dan dibalik kekurangannya itu Daehan dianugerahi dengan rupa yang luarbiasa tampan untuk anak seusianya.

Wonwoo mulai melangkah memasuki mansion yang sangat megah itu, diam-diam ia berdecak kagum atas kekayaan sang pemilik rumah. Tepat setelah Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintu yang menjulang tinggi, ia menekan bel dan tak berapa lama terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menghampiri.

Cklek

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Muda."

'Ck, lagi-lagi dipanggil seperti itu.' batin Wonwoo merasa sungkan saat sosok wanita yang diyakininya bekerja sebagai pelayan di mansion itu memanggilnya dengan 'Tuan Muda'.

Wonwoo menelisik seluruh hal yang ditangkap sepasang netranya, dan ia merasa kagum dengan interior ruangan yang begitu elegan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Wonwoo mengikuti sosok wanita itu dan ia yakin jika mereka tengah berjalan ke arah ruang utama.

Samar-samar Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara beberapa orang yang sedang bercengkerama.

"Kenapa sih Daehan sangat ingin mempertemukan appa dengan dokter itu?"

"Karena dokter kesayangan Daehan itu memiliki hati yang sangat baik, dan appa harus tahu! Wajah dokter itu sangat manis."

"Appa tidak percaya."

"Daehan bersungguh-sungguh."

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um benar. Tanyakan saja halmeoni dan haraboji."

"Eh? Haraboji kan belum pernah melihatnya langsung."

"Haha dengar itu." ejek suara lelaki yang sedari tadi dipanggil 'appa'.

"Ish!"

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut terus." Satu-satunya wanita di sana pun berperan sebagai penengah.

Hingga akhirnya wanita yang sedari tadi mengantarnya, mempersilahkan Wonwoo masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wonwoo mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengangguk sekilas, ia menarik napas dalam guna menetralkan kegugupan yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menderanya.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti mengapa derap langkah kakinya seketika mampu mengerem kebisingan di ruangan itu, seolah ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang membekukan tiap sel saraf penghuninya.

"A–annyeong?" sapa Wonwoo ragu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, bisa terlihat wajah wanita renta yang familiar, duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pria dengan keriput di wajah yang diyakini Wonwoo sebagai suami sang wanita renta, lalu ada dua sosok lelaki berbeda usia yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Annyeong Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis dan mulai melangkah mendekat, namun tubuhnya sontak mendadak terpaku saat satu dari dua lelaki yang membelakanginya tadi menoleh.

"K–kau" Wonwoo tergagap, entah hilang kemana fungsi pita suaranya. Ia bahkan merasa jika tenggorokan tercekat.

"Ada apa Wonwoo uisanim?"

Wonwoo kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat mendengar suara wanita paruh baya menembus gendang telinganya. Terlihat jelas raut wajah lelaki bermarga Jeon itu, hingga pada akhirnya wanita berusia senja yang tidak lain adalah Nyonya Kim berdiri mendekat, menghampiri Wonwoo dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di ruang santai.

"Oh, jadi ini yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan wajah linglung.

"Harabeoji, di mana Wonwoo uisanim? Daehan ingin menyapa Wonwoo uisanim." Seru laki-laki termuda di sana dengan begitu semangat.

Pria yang dipanggil harabeoji itu meraih tangan sang cucu dan menuntunnya ke hadapan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung!" ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuh Wonwoo.

Meskipun belum sepenuhnya bisa mencerna keadaan yang ada, setidaknya Wonwoo tahu diri untuk tidak mengecewakan anak polos yang tengah memeluknya. Wonwoo pun memilih memeluk balik anak tersebut dan mengusap rambutnya,"Apa Daehan merindukan hyung?"

"Hu'um." Ujar Daehan dengan suara teredam karena ia mengusalkan wajahnya di perut Wonwoo.

"Nah Yeobo, inilah Jeon Wonwoo yang ku maksud, dokter sekaligus sosok yang telah menemani Daehan di taman waktu itu." Nyonya Kim menjelaskan pada sang suami.

"Jika sudah melihat langsung seperti ini, aku benar-benar percaya dengan tiap kata yang dilontarkan Daehan." Ujar lelaki paruh baya itu sambil terkekeh.

Wonwoo tidak begitu fokus mendengar suara orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ia masih berusaha mengurai saraf yang terasa kusut menggulung di otaknya. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala pelan, menetralkan rasa pening yang tiba-tiba mendera hingga tanpa sadar dahinya mengerut dalam.

"Apa uisanim baik-baik saja?" tanya Nyonya Kim saat menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres dengan Wonwoo.

Lelaki yang kini jadi pusat perhatian itu hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya ia merasa pandangannya menggelap disertai tubuh yang melemas. Hal terakhir yang diingat Wonwoo adalah suara pekikan beberapa orang, lalu ada sosok yang terlihat panik dan berlari ke arahnya, setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apapun.

.

.

.

Di kamar mewan itu terlihat sosok lelaki dengan wajah rupawan tengah memejamkan mata di atas ranjang. Terlihat begitu tenang dan tidak menyadari jika hal itu justru membuat seseorang terusik karenanya.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku katakana saat dia sadar nanti?' batin seorang lainnya yang duduk tepat disamping ranjang, menemani dengan hati berdeba-debar atas segala praduga yang mungkin terjadi. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan asap imajiner yang keluar dari kepalanya karena terlalu keras berpikir.

Hening sudah melingkupi di kamar itu hingga putaran jarum panjang pada jam telah kembali ke tempat asal.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan isi pikirannya sendiri, lelaki yang tengah melamun itu tidak menyadari sosok lain yang sudah mulai sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^

**maaf ya, jangan terlalu berharap, apalagi berekspektasi tinggi sama cerita ini 😊hehe

***tbh, feel ke meanie udah susah banget esvi bangun :( esvi tetep sayang seventeen, tetep sayang mingyu, tetep sayang wonwoo, dan semua member. tapi untuk nge feel ke meanie jadi satu paket, entah kenapa jadi ngerasa diri sendiri itu masokis. Karena makin ke sini, idol cowok deket sama idol cewek, atau temenan, atau main drama bareng, atau main reality show bareng, atau bahkan nge mc bareng, pasti shipper lain menjamur sambil ngebawa keyakinan masing2. dan jujur aja, tmn esvi rata2 ngeshipperin mingyu sama tmn cewek sesama mc (gaperlu disebut lah ya), jadi yaaa entah kenapa nyesek sendiri. esvi ga berhak marah atau kesel sama siapapun, tp esvi ga nyaman ngerasain perasaan ini.

Maaf, esvi di sini emang masih childish banget, tp untuk kali ini aja esvi pengen curcol di sini. Karena di dunia nyata udah ga ada yg sepaham T.T kalo keadaan emang begini terus dan ditambah meanie yang makiiiiiiin jauh, mungkin ke depannya cuma bisa dukung mereka sebagai mingyu dan wonwoo. dan ff yang tersisa mungkin di tamatin dan esvi ga akan bikin cerita mereka lagi.


End file.
